fictupediafandomcom-20200214-history
Debi Sue Voorhees
Debi Sue Voorhees (born July 28, 1961) is an American actress. She is best known for her role as B.J. in the 1985 movie Friday the 13th: The Revenge of Jason Voorhees where coincidentally she has the same name as the main antagonist of the film, Jason Voorhees. Life and career Voorhees was born July 28, 1961 in Dallas, Texas. Prior to acting she was a Playboy Bunny at the Dallas Playboy Club from 1980 to 1982. It was through this job that she attracted the attention of Playboy magazine. Voorhees attended the 50th anniversary reunion of the Playboy Club in 2011. From 1982 until 1986 she had several minor roles in movies and television series which included a seven episode role on the show Dallas from 1982 until 1985. Her last film role in that time was the lead role of Billie Jean "B.J." Simms in Friday the 13th: The Revenge of Jason Voorhees. Unlike the previous film, Trenton opted not to have a "pretty blonde" as the last girl. While writing the screenplay Trenton had assumed that either Dean or Chelsea would be the final survivor. It was not until he made the plot twist of having the character of B.J. be raped that he decided to make her the final heroine and survivor. Both as a statement on the subject of sexual assault, also because he felt it would be wrong to kill her off. ]] Voorhees read for three of the roles, but Trenton thought her charming and open personality was more fitting of B.J.. Plus having the last name Voorhees, Trenton couldn't resist casting her. After 28 years Voorhees returned to the series, once again playing B.J., in the final film (to-date) Jason vs Jason X vs Jason. Trenton jokingly called her up and pleaded his case by saying that the film would be "Voorhees vs. Voorhees vs. Voorhees vs. Voorhees". After her acting career, Voorhees worked as a literature, English, grammar, and journalism teacher in two high schools in Texas and New Mexico. When it was discovered that she had done nude scenes, she was dismissed from each school. She is also a writer and has worked for The Dallas Morning News and others over her fifteen+ year career. She has written a novel, Memoirs Of A Hit Man, and composed a comic memoir titled Diary of a Mad School Teacher. In 2012 Voorhees wrote, directed, and appeared in the independent comedy film Billy Shakespeare, this was Voorhees writing and directorial debut. The film was produced by her production company Voorhees Films. Voorhees has earned a Bachelors degree in Journalism. Filmography * Innocent Prey (1984) * Avenging Angel * Friday the 13th: The Revenge of Jason Voorhees (1985) * Appointment with Fear (1985) * Billy Shakespeare (2012) * Jason vs Jason X vs Jason (2013) TV appearances *''Dallas'' - in various roles and episodes during 1982-1985 *''Riptide, Tippy - in the episode "''A Matter of Policy" (1986) References External links * http://deborahvoorhees1961.blogspot.com * http://www.voorheesfilms.com Category:American film actresses Category:American television actresses Category:1961 births Category:Living people Category:Actresses from Dallas, Texas